Known machines for manipulating a carrier blank of the type to which the machine of this invention is applicable include reciprocatory mechanism for engaging a blank and for driving it downwardly so that apertures formed in the blank envelope the necks of bottles disposed therebelow and also include means for arresting the movement of a bottle group and its associated blank during a packaging operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,364 issued Feb. 7, 1967 is representative of the above described known prior art.